


Making the First Move

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Hand & Finger Kink, Hotel Sex, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Romance, door sex, dressing up, tongue porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil attempts to seduce Daisy, with mixed results.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Panda_Ops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/gifts).



> Bonus fic written for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange for the prompt _Coulson makes the first moves. Just for the novelty of that. Elaborate cracky seduction plan perhaps._ Although, alas, the prompt ran away from me - or rather Daisy took over!

"Daisy."

She's not surprised by Phil's appearance at her side – she's intimately familiar with his vibrations after all, but the intense way he says her name is a little surprising.

"Phil?"

"Are you free this evening?"

She raises a quizzical eyebrow at him. "I guess? I mean, I didn't have anything more exciting than reading the new SHIELD manual planned." She gestures at her tablet on the table in front of her.

He chuckles a little in the back of his throat, and she smiles. "Why?"

"I thought you might like to go out to eat. With me, that is."

"Sure," she says cheerfully, although she's a little surprised by the invitation.

"I'll swing by your bunk at 6.30, then."

"Okay. Uh – dress code?"

He gives her an assessing look, and there's no leering involved – of course not, this is _Phil Coulson_ , he would never – but she nevertheless feels her face grow a little warm: she's in jeans and a green sleeveless button down, possibly showing a bit more cleavage than is strictly professional for a government employee, but then he never objected when he was the Director.

"Nothing too formal," he tells her, "but not too casual either."

"Okay."

He gives her a nod, then walks away, leaving Daisy wondering just what is going on. 

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

When Phil stops by Daisy's bunk just a minute or two before 6.30, he wonders what she'll have found to wear – she's gone back to jeans and button down shirts if she's not in her field suit or her gym clothes, and it occurs to him that he has no idea what she might have in the way of more formal clothing. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her more formal, he thinks.

He's about to knock on her door when she calls from inside, "Come in, Phil." For a moment he's startled, then he remembers that she once told him she can recognise people by their vibrations, so he opens the door and steps inside.

It's the first time he's been in her bunk and he has no idea what to expect – what, if anything, of her personality will be visible in here. He doesn't even notice the room, though – he's too busy staring at Daisy and he's fairly sure his jaw is on the floor. She's wearing a floor length red satin dress which has a slit up either side, and is backless, strapless, and low-cut over her cleavage: he swears he can see right down her front as she's leaning over to look in the mirror she has on the wall as she puts on her lipstick. He swallows hard, trying to keep a rein on his body because she looks utterly gorgeous and desirable. Her amused chuckle fills the room and makes his face grow warm.

"That's exactly the reaction I was going for," she tells him with a smirk, and he's sure his face must be bright red by now.

"Sorry," he tells her. "I didn't mean to stare."

She turns around and sashays over to him – there really is no other way to describe her movements – and he is sure he's going to burst out of his pants in a moment because, fuck, he's hard.

"Phil, I don't mind you staring. I put this dress on precisely because I want people to stare."

"You - you do?" he asks.

"Of course. I want people to see that Quake is just a regular young woman."

"You're not – you could never be 'just a regular young woman'," he tells her, terribly earnest and hoping she believes him.

She chuckles again. "Phil, your hearteyes are showing." Then she leans in and presses her lips to his cheek, and he knows, he just knows he's got a lipstick kiss on his face now.

"Daisy," he breathes.

She smirks, then leans back in and presses her mouth to his, very firmly and very deliberately. And just in case he's in any doubts about her intentions, she palms his rock hard erection through his pants.

"Who's been keeping secrets, then?" she murmurs against his ear, and his whole body shudders and he moans softly, completely involuntarily.

"D-D-Daisy," he stutters as she drags her fingertips around the outline of his cock, which is pressed painfully against his zipper. "F –" She cuts off his curse with another kiss, and he realises she's got him pressed back against the door and he can't help it, he kisses her back, although he lets her keep control. His hands wrap around her body, his left hand on her bare lower back and his right hand on the back of her neck (he's only just registering she's done her hair up in a quite elaborate style).

When she finally pulls back to let them both breathe he feels like someone's replaced all his bones with jelly. He manages to pry open his eyes and he can only gaze at her adoringly as he notices that her lipstick's actually not smudged, and that there's a spark of amusement as well as desire in her eyes.

"You've got a little – " She drags her fingertip along his bottom lip, and his mouth falls open involuntarily, and she cocks her eyebrow, then eases the tip of her finger into his mouth, and he sucks on it greedily. 

"Daisy," he groans – he swears he's about to come in his pants, which is frankly embarrassing.

"Yes Phil?" she says, her tone light and teasing.

"I – Oh god. I want you," he chokes out.

"Mmm, I could tell," she tells him, and her free hand traces the shape of his erection again.

"What happens now?" he asks.

"What do you want to happen?" 

He shakes his head. "Part of me wants to stay here, but part of me wants to take you out to dinner."

She smirks. "Let's go out to dinner, then come back here," she suggests. "But I'd better clean up your face first." 

She guides him across the room, then rummages around on top of her dresser, and in a moment her left hand's cupping his chin while she cleans the lipstick marks off his cheek and mouth. "There we go, all better. No one will be able to tell you just had a makeout session with SHIELD's resident Inhuman agent."

"Pity," he says, his tone cocky now he knows she wants him as much as he wants her.

She snorts. "Anti-fraternisation rule, remember?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, sure Daisy. You're as likely to stick to that as Elena."

She grins unrepentantly. "You got me, mister."

He nods, then says, "Shall we?"

"Let's get out of here," she agrees, and picks up her purse, then gestures for him to precede her from her bunk.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Heads turn throughout the restaurant when she walks in on his arm, but there's no outcry, and he figures they don't recognise her – they're just staring because she looks gorgeous and stunning.

They're promptly shown to their table, and menus are produced, along with a winelist, and Daisy tells him to pick the wine since she has no idea about wine. 

"So what brought this on, Phil?" she asks once the waiter's gone.

"I guess I got jealous of Mack and Elena," he tells her, and she looks surprised, which isn't really surprising. "Seeing them together made me realise that I've been playing it safe for too long." He ducks his head, as he confesses, "I've wanted you for a long time, Daisy, but I never had the courage to say or do anything about it before. And then you went away, and I realised I'd been a fool."

"Oh Phil," she says, sighing softly.

"I'm not telling you this to keep you here," he says, suddenly worried she might think that. "If you decide being in SHIELD isn't what you want – if you feel as if you can't get things done, and you want to leave again, then you should leave."

She nods. "If I do decide to leave again, you could always come with me."

He swallows hard. "If you thought I could be of use to you, if I wouldn't get in the way, I'd gladly come," he says.

She shakes her head. "You could never be in the way, Phil."

"Okay," he whispers.

The waiter arrives with their starters, and then the wine waiter arrives too, and he turns the conversation to more neutral topics, which last through the starter and main course. He easily talks Daisy into having the extravagant chocolate dessert that is the restaurant's most famous dish, then he wonders if it was a wise move because of the sensuous way she eats it. He's achingly hard before she's had more than a couple of mouthfuls, and he wonders uneasily if she's going to want coffee too.

Then she shocks him entirely by resting her stocking-clad foot on his knee.

"Daisy?" he whispers.

She drags her tongue slowly over the spoon, and he bites back a whimper, then gulps when her foot slides up his leg towards his crotch. He drops his left hand under the table and clasps her ankle, stilling its progress, and she smirks at him.

"C'mon Phil, live a little," she says quietly, and after a long moment in which she continues to eat her dessert in the most suggestive manner, he releases her ankle and brings his hand back up above the table. 

Pretty soon her foot is curled over his bulging erection, and he's barely able to keep from groaning in pleasure. He always knew he was bad at saying 'no' to her, but he hadn't realised that he'd struggle to say no in this context as well. (Not that he really wants to say no – there's no coercion here – he's just a bit more mindful than she is of propriety.)

She finishes her dessert, her foot remaining pressed over his crotch, flexing occasionally, and he wonders if she'd like to do this in private. He thinks, too, about slipping under the table to bury his face between her thighs, and oh god, he's got it so bad, hasn't he?

How on Earth are the two of them going to be able to keep this secret from the others, he wonders desperately as Daisy gives her spoon a final lick, then removes her foot from his crotch.

"Coffee?" he asks in a strangled voice.

She smirks, as if entirely pleased with herself for the effect she's had on him, then shakes her head. "If you're ready, we should get out of here," she tells him, and he nods, then slips his hand under the table and presses it briefly against his swollen dick, trying to calm it down.

He signals the waiter to let him know he wants to pay, then begins taking slow, deep breaths in the hope he can calm himself for long enough to drive them back to the Playground. Then he wonders if she'd prefer to spend their first night together away from the base.

"Do you want me to book us a room?" he asks, and she looks surprised, then pleased, by the suggestion.

"Yeah, Phil, I'd like that."

He nods, pulls out his cell, and checks the local hotels and motels for vacancies. Ten minutes later they're back in Lola and driving across town to a 4-star hotel where a pleasant young woman signs them in and gives them a key card.

He's not surprised when Daisy starts kissing him as soon as they're in the elevator, but he is surprised when she grabs his wrist and guides his hand between her legs, and he's startled into swearing when he discovers she's only wearing a tiny thong under the red dress. He pushes the fabric aside and rubs a circle over her clit, and then the elevator dings, and there's no time for more, which may be as well – he can just imagine Mace's face if they got caught in such a compromising position.

As she pulls her mouth from his Daisy gently bites at his chin, and he moans – he likes her teeth in his flesh, apparently.

Somehow they make it along the hall to their room, and he lets them in, and locks the door behind them.

"I had this whole seduction routine worked out," he grumbles half-heartedly – he doesn't really mind that she took control of the situation – after all, he likes women who know what they want sexually.

She chuckles, then leans back against the door. "Wanna do that thing with your hand again?" she suggests, and he moans, then moves in to kiss her and slides his hand up under her dress. This time he gets her thong off before bringing his thumb to her clit and beginning to stroke circles around it. Her legs part and he eases a finger into her, and she moans, then mutters "More, Phil" against his ear, so he pushes in a second one. 

She comes hard and fast, her muscles clenching tightly around his fingers, and he feels his cock throb in want. She stretches her arms out above her head, pushing her chest forward, and he groans softly at the picture she makes. Her eyes are hooded and her cheeks flushed as she gazes at him, then she says, "Hold my wrists, Phil."

He leans back a little so he can see her face clearly. "Are you sure?" He knows she can easily get free – even without using her powers – but he still needs to know she's sure about the gesture.

"Yes, Phil, I'm sure." She gives him a smile. "Thanks for asking, though."

He nods, then reaches up and clasps her wrists, more or less pinning her against the door, and she moans in obvious pleasure, so he resumes fingering her. He kisses her neck, nipping at her flesh then laving the spot with his tongue, and she gasps and groans, muttering, "More, Phil" at him.

He drives her to a second orgasm, them draws her body against his and holds her steady as he kisses her, licking at the roof of her mouth, which makes her moan some more.

"Bed," she mutters, and he chuckles.

"Yeah, bed," he agrees, and she steps out of her heels, then lets him steer across the room to the bed. "May I undress you?"

She raises her eyebrows at that, then nods, and lifts her arm to indicate the discreetly positioned zipper in the side of her dress. He slides it down, and she catches hold of the top part of the dress, then when he steps back, she allows it to fall, baring her breasts, before she slides it the rest of the way off.

"You're gorgeous," he breathes, and she smirks. 

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself, Phil." 

"I'm – " he begins, intending to refute that, but she presses her index finger against his lips. 

"Gorgeous," she repeats. "You should take my word for it."

He nods, then wraps his tongue around her finger and she pushes it into his mouth so he can suck on it. 

"That's very nice, Phil," she tells him, "but I want to get you naked." She reaches out with her free hand and cups his bulging erection through his pants. "I want you to put this to good use, too."

He groans, then lets her ease her finger free of his mouth, after which she proceeds to undress him, her fingers and mouth lingering over his flesh here and there as she gets him down to his boxers.

They remove his boxers together, then Daisy kneels on the floor at his feet and takes the head of his cock into her mouth, and he groans loudly, one hand clutching her shoulder, the other resting on the top of her head.

"Daisy," he croaks after only a few minutes. "You keep that up, and I'm gonna come pretty soon."

"Okay." She releases his cock with a wet pop, then stands up and pulls him over to the bed. "Let's not waste it."

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Afterwards they lie spent and sated, legs tangled together, and Daisy draws her fingers across the nape of his neck, noticing the way his eyes go wide and his heart rate picks up. 

"Next time, you can do the whole seduction routine," she tells him, and he chuckles.

"If that's what you want," he says, and she nods.

"I do. I've never been seduced before."

"Well that's just criminal," he tells her, and she laughs softly at his obvious annoyance.

"You're such a dork," she says.

He shakes his head. "No, I just want the best of everything for you."

"And that includes seduction, does it?" she teases.

"Definitely," he says firmly, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer before beginning to kiss her again.

He's an excellent kisser – which is no great surprise given his greater experience – and she thoroughly enjoys being kissed by him – and the other uses to which he likes to put his tongue, such as eating her out.

"You ever eaten a woman out in a public place?" she asks, blushing a little at the forwardness of the question. "Under a table in a restaurant, for example."

He smirks. "No, but I was very tempted to do that to you tonight in retaliation for your foot on my crotch."

She groans. "I like the idea," she tells him. "But the scandal if we got caught, would be so bad."

He nods. "Yeah. Even if we didn't have to keep it secret because I'm a mere human – "

"I think you mean, because I'm an Inhuman," she interjects.

"Because of the stupid new SHIELD rules," he says, and that makes her smile. "It would be a risky thing to do, and Mace would roast us if we were caught."

She sighs, then she suddenly remembers something that he might not know. "Hey, I know. I've got a couple of safehouses."

"You have?" he asks, clearly astonished.

She nods. "I got them when I was off being a vigilante." She doesn't make air quotes around the last word because her arms are wrapped around Phil, but they're there in her mind. "Sometimes being in a motel and trying to keep a low profile got to be too much, so I used some of the funds I liberated from Malick and Hive to buy a couple of houses."

"Where are they?" he asks, nuzzling at the side of her neck.

"One's in Wisconsin – "

"Near Cal and the Hintons?" he asks immediately, and she nods again.

"The other one's in LA."

"We'll have to see if we can wangle a visit to one of them, then," he says. She smirks and he raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"You really wanna eat me out under the table, huh?"

He blushes, which she finds charming, then says, "I also want you to do that thing with your foot for real."

"For real?" she asks, not entirely sure what he means.

"Yeah. You know, I get my cock out and you use your foot to get me off, if you can."

She chuckles. "You're on."

"I need a shower now," he says.

"Want some company?" she asks, wondering if he'll say yes.

"I think you should wash my back," he tells her, eyes twinkling, and she smirks, then lightly slaps his thigh. 

"I'll do yours if you do mine."

He nods, and they climb off the bed, then move into the ensuite together. Daisy can't help wondering just what Phil's 'seduction routine' would be like, and she decides that she's going to get permission from Director Mace to visit Cal and the Hintons soon. She realises as Phil starts the shower and she climbs into the cubicle with him, that she's currently happy – it's a good feeling, and it's even better that Phil Coulson – the man who's stuck with her through everything – is the reason for her happiness.


End file.
